El valor de los Extras
by Sakura Freya
Summary: Los extras tambien son importantes.... Así que este es un homenaje al hombre de las coles.... o deberia decir Sifu...


**El hombre de las coles**

-MIIS COOLEEEEESSS –grita un pobre vendedor al perder su mercancia

_No muchos conocen por su nombre a Sifu Akilandeswari daichi yūdachi Árbol Retasu de Omashu. Tampoco muchos saben que el "vengador anaranjado" es real. Pero lo que todos si saben, es que por varias partes del reino tierra esta el pobre "hombre de las coles" que pierde su mercadería todo el tiempo…_

_-_PAGUEN ESAS COLES VANDIDOS – gritaba- ¡me las pagaran! –repetia alzando el puño

_Hoy día, Sifu Akilandeswari daichi yūdachi Árbol Retasu de Omashu, es solo un ciudadano mas, que casi no es recordado. Hoy día, el vengador anaranjado, es solo una leyenda…una leyenda que de tanto en tanto salva ciudades. Hoy día… pero hace años…._

---Flashback---  
-¡wooow! Usted es genial… -Admiraba un chiquillo a hombre joven, el cual acababa de hacer una asaña del reino tierra.- ¿¡quien es usted! ¡como se llama! ¡me enseñaria!?  
-Gracias, soy Akilandeswari daichi yūdachi Árbol Retasu de Omashu, y…claro…Supongo que no me hara mal.

_Y así, al poco tiempo, Akilandeswari daichi yūdachi Árbol Retasu de Omashu, era conocido com "Sifu Akilandeswari daichi yūdachi Árbol Retasu de Omashu". Grandes y Grandes hileras de niños, adultos, incluso ancianos, se formaban para aprender o solo para tener el lujo de decirle "Hola"… si… ese hombre era alguien por quien se pagaría por hablar. Ese hombre, era el mejor maestro de su tiempo (si es que no es actualmente el mejor maestro tierra), hasta le impartió una clase al sabio rey Bumi._

Un día de aquellos, el joven Sifu Akilandeswari daichi yūdachi Árbol Retasu de Omashu, luego de dar una clase de filosofía con su pupilo favorito: Hunaj Enajsko Nagerlachovkac Stredasvics Pérez de Kyoshi (quien ahora solo le dicen "Faomin guy") oyó un grito de ayuda. Le pidió a su pupilo que esperara y al ver, lo que encontró fue a una hermosa herbalista siendo atacada por un hombre de la nación del fuego… Pensó rápido, y así Sifu Akilandeswari daichi yūdachi Árbol Retasu de Omashu cubrió su rostro con una mascara de un puesto cercano y ataco a ese hombre hasta alejarlo, luego ayudo a la doncella a reincorporarse.  
---fin del flashback---

_Si…. Sifu Akilandeswari daichi yūdachi Árbol Retasu de Omashu habia ncontrado el amor en esa herbalista__Sayuki Himeno Katiushka Miyuki Nya del poblado Rei-Kon… pero al no haber querido ser descubierto por el hombre enemigo, tampoco por la muchacha, así que desde entonces, volvía a vestirse de naranja, enmascararse y salir a ayudar a la gente del reino tierra….Todo para recuperar a Sayuki Himeno Katiushka Miyuki Nya del poblado Rei-Kon… pero jamás la volvió a ver… ni a ella, ni a su gata.  
Empezó a ser conocido como "el vengador anaranjado" Pero un día, Sifu Akilandeswari daichi yūdachi Árbol Retasu de Omashu, dejo de dar clases…luego dejo de verse…y luego apareció un despistado vendedor de coles._

-¡Mis coles! – Otra vez cayeron sus verduras, pero como esta vez no había nadie cerca, el hombre de las coles hizo un agil movimiento: dando un salto usando su tierra control y luego quedando parado en pie, sosteniendo la escurridiza col con el otro, para así luego devolverla al carro y seguir recorriendo pueblos… y de un lado de su carro, asomaba una capa anaranjada.

_Por eso, la próxima vez que veas al hombre de las coles….dale el respeto que se merece. _

_

* * *

_**Ok, lo se, lo se....esto anterior fue demasiado loco y fumado xD**

**pero en fin, esta fue mi respuesta a "El valor de los extras", reto impuesto en la Comunidad de las Lámparas, que habita en el País de Agni ( ****http: / / paisdeagni. forolatin. com / index. htm) visiten, no se arrepentiran. **

**Espero que les haya gustado mi fic sobre El hombre de las coles... o más bien Sifu****_ Akilandeswari daichi yūdachi Árbol Retasu de Omashu_**** bueno, en fin. nos vemos prontito en otro fanfic...tal vez este tenga continuacion, pero sobre Faomin Guy....  
**


End file.
